


That Smile

by AncientQueen



Category: Madam Secretary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientQueen/pseuds/AncientQueen
Summary: Mike B. is in love. Nadine has the most lovely smile and looks great in a black dress.
Relationships: Mike Barnow/Nadine Tolliver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that Nadine deserves tons of appreciation and so this happened. The smile is from Season 1 Episode 11, even if it was given in a completely different context, it brightend my screen and my day when I first watched that episode. I borrowed the dress from Season 2 Episode 21.  
> English is not my first language, I have no beta and it is 2 in the morning. I'm sorry! 
> 
> Well, not really :)

Another reception, another boring evening Mike had thought. He had not really been looking forward to be here, but then Elizabeth had been pretty clear that he had to, if only to keep Russell Jackson entertained while she tried to make a deal with a foreign politician that Russell detested. He’d much rather spend the evening at home, with his… well, with Nadine. But of course, she too had to be here, so it made no difference anyway.

To his delight, the hall was formidable. Opulently furnished, painted in saturated colors, all dark reds and greens, the crystal chandeliers bathing everything in a warm and golden light, flowers everywhere, the candlelights making everyone look glowing. Mike appreciated luxury, he always had. The atmosphere was cozy and slightly sophisticated due to a rather good band playing slightly jazzy tunes. He had already spend a good hour joking, talking and drinking a glass of good single malt whiskey with Russell on the balcony, as Elizabeth looked up to him, smiling. The deal was done. Someone called Russell, he apologized and left to talk with someone else. Mike watched him go, he liked this guy, had enjoyed their conversation.

Mike stayed in his place, the glass of whiskey still in his hand, looking over the crowd. He felt good, relaxed, even happy. Everyone was chatting, the band was playing, some people started to dance. He tried to spot Nadine, so far he had not seen her, but she had to be somewhere. He had tried the whole day to not miss her, to not think about her. Or last night, for that matter. Mike was taking another sip of his whiskey. He nearly choked on it when he saw Nadine on the ground floor. And what a sight she was. She was wearing a black asymmetric dress which left one of her shoulders bare. The dress fit her like a glove, showing off her perfect figure, her white skin, the delicate lines of her long neck, her shoulders and her clavicles. Petite, naturally slender with small curves, she looked like a vision to him.

She moved through the hall, guiding a man in the direction of the Secretary of State. She turned to talk to him, looking so elegant, it took Mike’s breath away. He couldn't make out her voice but he was sure her part of the conversation was intelligent and charming. When she arrived at Elizabeths side, she made the contact, gestured graciously, smiling. She stayed for a moment, then bowed her head just a little bit and turned, looking around. She located her staff and walked over to them. Mike saw that many eyes followed her path, men admiring her beauty, women appreciating her style.

Matt and Jay greeted her with genuine smiles, Mike noticed that both tried not to check her out, both obviously not blind to her allure. She smiled back at them, friendly, even motherly. Such a different smile than the one she gave Mike late last night, when he was coming out of the shower and made a throw-away joke he had forgotten by now. Her smile, that moment were unforgettable though, he shouldn’t think about it now, but he couldn’t get it out of his head either. That smile had followed him the whole day despite his brave attempts to ignore his thoughts and especially his feelings. For just a few seconds, she had been relaxed, open, vulnerable, trusting, unconsciously herself, a moment shared with him, an unexpected gift. She had been irresistible, simply breathtaking. He knew that he would do everything to see that smile again.

Tonight Nadine was wearing a piece of jewelry in her hair, which she had put up in a low chignon, all straightened and shiny. Such a difference to the wild mess of hair he had buried his hands and later his face in last night. He looked down, she was standing with her back to him, her shoulder blades moving as she gestured with her arm. Last night, he had moved his arm under her, between her shoulder blades, to lift her upper body closer to him while she had pulled him down towards her, both trying to get even closer to each other, kissing, caressing.

Now she was taking a glass of champagne from a tray a waiter was offering her. The waiter _was_ checking her out, she did not even look his way, so he continued his work, but not without turning his head back at her two times in the next five seconds. Mike could easily understand the guy, but also felt a certain amount of jealousy. He felt slightly ashamed for that childish impulse, Nadine would laugh at him if she knew. And not with _that_ smile.

Mike contemplated to go downstairs and ask Nadine to dance. She was a fantastic dancer, but meeting her in front of her staff, with Elizabeth and her CIA training lurking somewhere seemed too complicated to him right now. Nadine wanted to keep things between them private, really private and he was pretty sure that his admiration for her would not go unnoticed by the people around her. Or her, for that matter. He was not 100% positive that his self control would be impeccable and she would probably not be amused if he gave them away through looking at her like a lovesick puppy. He snorted, the cynical part of him was quite amused about himself. He did not care though, not at this moment.

While he was looking at her from the shadows, Nadine turned around, maybe she felt his eyes on her. She looked up to the balcony, checking the scenery. Mike moved one step closer to the railing, raised his glass and smiled down at her. She saw him and for the fraction of a second he saw the shadow of last nights smile, before she dimmed it into polite and friendly. She raised her glass to him, took a small sip. And then she licked her upper lip with the tip of her tongue, just a little bit, only for him to see but also careless if someone else might catch it. She looked him in the eyes and slowly started to smiled again. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. Mike stared, he couldn’t help himself. He was surprised, delighted and more than a little turned on. She would be the death of him.

He was just so hopelessly in love with her.


End file.
